At least one embodiment of the present invention generally relates to an adjustable monitor for patient tables for supporting patients during medical procedures. More particularly, at least one embodiment of the present invention relates to a movable mechanism that allows the monitor to move to different desired positions and locks the monitor in place.
Patient tables and monitors exist in a wide range of medical patient support systems for medical applications, each designed to be used for specific medical procedures. Medical patient support systems typically include two or three essential components, namely a patient support surface that is attached to a support apparatus. The support apparatus may include a mechanism for moving the patient table in various directions, including up and down, side to side, and/or into a sitting position. Typically monitors that are used in medical procedures are separate from the patient support system and are positioned on one side of the patient support system.
Conventional urology patient support systems support the patient in two positions, lying on their back and sitting up. A Urologist often needs to view a monitor while treating a patient. In such conventional systems a monitor is on one side of the patient. Urology procedures often require the patient and/or the doctor to be in more than one position. The desired position of the monitor, however, depends on the procedure being performed and the orientation of the doctor and patient relative to the equipment. The monitor therefore may be in an undesirable position or may be difficult to reposition during a procedure. There is a need therefore for a system that allows the monitor to be moved to different positions depending on the position of the patient and/or doctor. Additionally, there is a need for a monitor that can be easily moved and locked in the desired position.
Although monitors have been used with patient support systems, such monitors have not been easily movable to different positions. Prior systems also have not provided monitors that can be easily moved and locked into the desired position.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved medical patient support system that provides a patient table and monitor that may be easily moved and locked into different positions.